


Breathing

by squirrelwriter36



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers, Cisco Finds Out Dante is Alive, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelwriter36/pseuds/squirrelwriter36
Summary: Cisco finds out that the multiverse's rebirth also brought back one familiar face...and a new one.
Kudos: 11





	Breathing

_Tell Dante I said hello._

Caitlin’s casual goodbye had taken him by surprise. Cisco had gradually accepted Dante’s death. He’d slowly forgiven Barry, for refusing to go back to save him, for causing Flashpoint. When the world blinked back into existence around him, he’d never thought that it could also resurrect his brother.

“Mom?” Cisco knocked on the door as he entered.

After Dante’s car crash, his mom had removed the cheery photos from the entryway, locking them away in the attic. Now, those photos had returned to decorate the entryway. Whereas the house before had sunken into a haze of mourning, gray and lifeless, this place vibrated with love.

“She’s out,” a familiar voice called from the den, “but Mom left your package over here. And some food for your skinny ass.” 

Cisco inched into the room, the keys dropping from his fingers. His brother, his _brother_ , alive. Dante, calmly reading his book on the sofa, pausing only to give him a brief smile, gesturing over to the box sitting on the table next to him.

“You’re alive.” He flew into the den, pulling his brother into a tight embrace. “You’re _here._ ”

If a metahuman had created this dream and put him in it, then Cisco never wanted to leave. Even if Barry or Caitlin or Ralph zipped in here to rescue him, he would make the choice to stay.

Cisco was _home_.

Dante pushed him away, frowning. “You ok?”

“Uh, hello? Forget about me? Where’s my hug?”

A stranger sat comfortably in the armchair by the window. He could have passed as Dante’s twin, only with more wrinkles.

“And you are?” Cisco asked.

The man pouted, spreading his arms. “Oh, that’s cute. Hug the middle brother, but forget the guy who saved your life? Come here, Cisco! I want my hug too.”

Cisco then caught the photo sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. Three brothers smiled back at him from the frame marked with three names. Him in the middle, Dante on his left, arm slung over his shoulder, and the third man sandwiching them both between his arms. Cisco, Dante, and…

“Armando, you know he’s too busy hopping around the city saving people.”

“You…you know about that?”

His new brother rolled his eyes. “You only sat us down and told us a month ago, _hermano_. Do I need to call Caitlin and ask her what kind of trouble you got yourself into? That meta on the news looked like she hit you pretty bad on the television.”

“N…No. Nope, she didn’t. Metahuman healing and all.” _Brothers_. Cisco could accept that. Anything was better than not having one at all. “I can bounce back from a concussion faster than you do in football.”

“Ouch,” Armando said, “I’m wounded.”

Dante shoved a heavy box into his arms, topping it off with a foil-wrapped paper plate. “Metahuman healing means you eat more. Tell Caitlin I’ll see her at Jitters later ok?”

Wait, wait, _wait._ Caitlin…and Dante?

“You’re dating?”

“Honestly, you need to get your brain checked out for amnesia.” Dante poked his forehead. “Yes, we are. For a year now. You practically pushed us together.”

No, _ew_ , no. Cisco couldn’t help his childish response. He could never imagine – and did not _want_ to imagine – Caitlin going out with his brother.

What _was_ he thinking? 

**Author's Note:**

> If Sarah Diggle was resurrected, then Dante should be too, and Armando (although, since he's never been written into the show, maybe not him)


End file.
